An ongoing demand exits for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while also being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior are discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved in different ways, and which achieve a wide diversity of effects; typical are the following U.S. Pats:
Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 188,841 discloses a toy in the form of a simulated tortoise, wherein each of two pieces includes a pair of legs, the pieces being pivotable within the body and actuated by a spring-operated propelling wheel.
In Pyle No. 476,895, a mechanical toy is provided in which a pigeon is catapulted from a base and, at the limit of its flight, pulls upon an attached string; this actuates a gun-holding figure, and fires a cap contained in the gun piece.
Woerner No. 699,780 shows a foot rest in the form of a turtle, wherein a lazy-tongs arrangement serves to actuate simulated legs.
A toy archer is disclosed in Orlando et al No. 2,185,091, which includes an arrow having a pin that is engaged by a catch. Pressure upon a lever causes the catch to pull the arrow along a slot in a mounting tube, which is then fired by camming the catch out of engagement.
Whittle No. 2,263,602 shows apparatus for rotating and projecting a bowling ball; the ball is rotated by an electric motor, and is projected by sharply thrusting the device forwardly, causing the curved supporting arm to lift slightly and thereby to permit the ball to roll out of the machine.
Pat. No. 3,101,569 to Giardina discloses a latch/plunger arrangement for launching a toy airplane.
Rockwood No. 3,236,223 shows a bowling ball propelling device, in which a motor imparts rotation and a pneumatic cylinder imparts a linear force to the ball.
In Lukes No. 3,398,956, missiles, propelled by rubber bands, are launched by disengagement of interfitting projections on the missle and supporting structure.
Glass et al No. 3,664,670 relates to a doll game, wherein the doll has a motor-driven arm for launching balls, of the ping pong type, when actuated by a lever.
Ogawa No. 4,150,508 discloses a toy vehicle with a firing mechanism, and includes a crossbar which supports an elastic band. The elastic band is stressed by a trigger piece, and is released by pivoting the trigger to propel the projectile from the unit.
In Orenstein No. 4,262,445, a spring-actuated articulated ball-throwing arm includes a delayed action feature, provided by an incorporated suction cup arrangement.
Ikeda No. 4,301,615 provides a mechanical turtle having legs and a head that extend and retract, and a tail that spins.
Reissue, Pat. No. 30,703, to Paulson et al, discloses a device for throwing a ball, wherein a wheel is driven at a predetermined speed to propel the ball at selected velocity.
An action toy having an object-launching turret, which may have movable appendages and may be in the form of a turtle-like creature, is described and claimed in copending application for Letters Pat. Ser. No. 06/827,340 Feb. 7, 1986, entitled FIGURE TOY WITH WALKING ACTION AND LAUNCHING MECHANISM FOR FLYING ELEMENT, which is of common assignment herewith.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel creature toy having movalbe appendages, and more particularly to provide such a toy wherein animation is achieved in a unique manner.
A more specific object of the invention to provide such a creature toy which is of turtle-like form and is capable of simulating a walking action.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel action toy, of creature-like form, which has a turret assembly mounted thereon to provide an object-launching feature.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide such a toy which is effective in its appearance and utility, is durable, is uncomplicated and comprised relatively few parts, and which is relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture.